Learning
by Renolvr
Summary: The collapse of Sector 7 affected uncountable lives, turned children into orphans, and tore children away from parents. Everyone always knew who to blame, and always did blame him, but Denzel discovers the second life the Turk who killed his parents lived


_**A/N: Hi huns, I recently got a review on this fic which prompted me to rewrite it. I always liked the plot behind it, but felt a bit frustrated with how I had written it. Here's hoping I've improved some :)**_

* * *

Tifa sighed as she placed her head in her hand. All she wanted, was for her family to get along. Her family and her friends. While some would say that was impossible, she begged to differ. For the most part at least. Years had passed since Gaia had seen the surface and downfall of DeepGround, an instance which had forced them all to reconsider their approach towards protecting the planet, and its inhabitants.

ShinRa had been adamant to atone for the wrong their previous embodiment had caused. The WRO had grown greatly in numbers. AVALANCHE had stayed intact. After DeepGround the three separate forces had decided to unite their intel and set up liasons. All with the intention of protecting the planet and its people from possible future attacks.

It had taken a while to iron out the creases, with evident reason. Past enemies working as allies had caused some friction, but they had all worked to put their differences aside and strive for a stronger, more concrete singular defence. All had put their differences aside, apart from Denzel. Now a seventeen year old, and towering over her, Denzel had grown up a lot in the past few years. Which was now the source of her frustration. The teenager all but refused to acknowledge a certain vividly haired Turk.

"Denzel...please?"

Cloud groaned as he looked back over his shoulder, hearing Tifa's pleading tone. Just when he thought things were going well, the dark cloud seemed to drift over the situation. He had thought the Denzel and Reno situation had been simmering quietly away as of late, but it looked as if someone had turned the heat up once more.

He would never demand for Denzel to forgive Reno, that would make him a hypocrit. Denzel refused to be civil towards Reno, even on the best of days. Cloud understood the teenager's evident hatred. Reno had been the one responsible for Sector Seven's collapse. Denzel hadn't understood it completely as a child, but with growing up came understanding. In the youngster's eyes, Reno was responsible for his parent's deaths. From that angle, Cloud could see exactly where he was coming from. Sephiroth was responsible for his mother's death, and he certainly wouldn't be forgiving him anytime in the possible future.

But the fact of the matter was, Reno had acted upon orders from a superior. If he had refused to carry out the order, he most likely would have been punished and the order handed to another Turk. Either way, Sector Seven would have fallen.

"No. _**He**_ destroyed Sector Seven. _**He**_ killed my parents. I can't stand there and pretend to get on with him – I hate him and I don't understand how you lot can just stand there!"

Tifa shook her head, quickening her steps to fall into pace with the teenager, turning sideways to skim past some ShinRa personnel. It wasn't like that. Not at all. They had all done things in their past which they now regretted. But it wasn't fair to hold Sector Seven's collapse against Reno. Things had been much easier when Denzel had been younger, he had idolized Cloud and strove to protect Marlene. He had even gotten on well with Reno, until he had been told exactly what had led to Sector Seven's collapse. After that, civility had gone straight out the metaphorical window.

"It's not like that Denzel. We've all don't things we're not proud of, bu-"

A laugh, laced with sickening sarcasm, cut Tifa's plea off short. A mocking grin adorned the youngster's face as he walked on faster; not willing to listen to anyone defending the Turk. Why was it that none of them saw it from his point of view? It was all so clear from where he stood, and yet none of them chose to stand alongside him. Reno had killed thousands, willingly. He had never shown the smallest ounce of remorse for his actions. Why should he be forgiven for his actions when Sephiroth wasn't? Reno had killed, shown no remorse, had probably enjoyed it...just like Sephiroth.

"And that excuses him?! Yeah right...why don't you just forgive Sephiroth and be done with that too?"

"Enough, Denzel."

Cloud stopped short as Denzel half shouted his remark to Tifa. That was a step too far. He was allowed to half his personal reasons for not liking Reno. He was allowed to ignore the Turk, he was allowed to curse Reno with every name under the sun – but he was not allowed to compare him to Sephiroth. He allowed alot of things to slid with the teenager, such as him losing his temper with Tifa just now – but this was a line he was unwilling to budge on. Cloud put his arm on Tifa's shoulder, stopping her from following Denzel. Rude paused as he noticed Cloud giving Tifa a poignant look, and quickly followed suit in grabbing Elena's, stopping her too. He watched on in amused silence as the blond walked slowly forward, grabbed Denzel by the scruff of his t-shirt, half pushing-half throwing the teenager through the door ahead, then turning to look at them before slamming his fist into the door's control panel.

Silence enveloped the hall as everyone stared at the satisfied-looking Cloud, then to the door marked _Turks' Lounge_...after several long seconds of silence, it was Cissnei who spoke, having stopped tot watch when Cloud had grabbed Denzel.

"Um, you know Reno's in there...right?"

Cloud nodded, a smug smile adorning his lips. Of course he knew that. That was why he had done it. Hopefully Reno was the only other person in that room, if not, then tough luck to whoever else who had been in there. This would sort things out once and for all. Either Reno and Denzel would come to some sort of an agreement, or they would kill eachother. Whichever way, the problem would be dealt with and they could all move on.

"Yes, they can sort it out between them now."

The inhabitants of the corridor remained silent as Cloud walked away from the door; ignoring muffled demands of Denzel for the door to be unlocked. Several of the younger employees looked from Cloud to the door, silently weighing up their options; trying to decide whether to open the door and avoid inevitable bloodbath, or to walk away and silently pray the two came to an agreement. A stern look from Cloud seemed to help them make up their minds though.

* * *

"It ain't gonna open..."

Denzel groaned, his forhead against the cool metal of the door; one hand fruitlessly entering the open code into keypad on the wall, the other resting against the door also; its side red and sore from repeatedly hitting the door. The last person he wanted to be locked in a room with was Reno. The last person he wanted to breath the same air as him was Reno. He'd kill Cloud for this...okay, maybe not kill, but yell at and curse at least.

"If I wanted you opinion, I'd ask for it."

Reno smirked and half laughed from where he lay, lengthways on the sofa, his arms crossed beneath his head as he decided the ceiling was in dire need of being repainted. As if he wanted to be stuck in a room with a teenager, who's head was so far up his own backside, it was painful to watch. He much preferred it when Denzel had been a little kid. At least back then, he hadn't understood what had really happened in Midgar.

Also, if he had been cheeky, either Cloud or Tifa had reprimanded him. But with Denzel now only an inch or two shorter than himself, it wasn't as easy to collar and correct him. Reno rolled his eyes as he swung his legs out over the edge of the sofa. He stood up slowly and walked several aimless feet before deciding there was little to do in the lounge to occupy himself. Against his better judgment, the Turk decided to see just how bad of a mood the teenager was in.

"So, still hating me?"

Denzel opened his eyes and stared at the door for several seconds; silently ranting about how much of a stupid question that was. Either Reno was being blond or he was purposely trying to piss him off. Reno was far from stupid, that much he knew beyond doubt.

"It depends, are you still alive?"

Reno smirked. So he wanted to play it this way? That was fine.

"Think so."

"Then yeah."

Denzel kept his eyes trained to the door as Reno continued to speak about random things; the weather, the time, work... he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to speak to this sorry excuse for a human. He didn't want to be in the same building. Everybody spent their time defending this guy. Everyone. It wasn't his fault, it was an order, it wasn't fair to blame him, it wasn't fair to judge him on the past...but it was fair to forgive him? How was it fair that he'd had to fend for himself in the ruins of Midgar? Was it fair that he had lost Ruvie? Was it fair?

"Y'know, everyone tells me how I shoudln't judge you on Sector Seven. They tell me I'm being unfair. You killed my parents...I had to fend for myself in Midgar's mangled ruins, I got close to someone...she died too – and it's fair that I have to stand here and listen to your _bullshit!_"

Reno acted fast as the youth spun on his heels and swung for him. The Turk ducked and grabbed a hold of the teenager's wrist, bending it back and twisting it up behind his back as he pushed Denzel up against the door. Smart comments, death wishes and ignorance were all warrented and something he would put up with. But he drew the line at throwing punches.

"Nu-uh, Denzel. Yell all you like, hate me all you like. But the next time you try that one, you won't see me until you're picking yourself up from slap I'll give you."

Reno allowed another moment to pass before he released the teenager. Stepping backwards slowly as he kept his eyes trained on Denzel. His muscles were still tense, ready to pounce again if the youngster were to – against common sense – throw another punch. It was only now that the Turk realised how worked up he'd managed to get himself also. Denzel thought he knew it all, thought he was the only victim of Sector Seven. Everyone blamed him and he knew why...he deserved it. But he had dealt himself a blow that day too.

"No, it's not fair that you have to sit here and listen to me. But you're not the only one who lost someone that day..."

Denzel groaned as he spun, ego still a little bit bruised from being restrained so easily, what did he understand about losing anyone? He'd lost his parents, Ruvi, the gang of guys he'd hung with after Midgar's fall...everyone. The man standing before him had killed thousands in a single day. And then had the audacity to hide behind the excuse of it being an order.

"What would you know about losing anyone? You're parents weren't killed! Nobody you loved was taken away!"

Before he knew what was happening, Reno found himself inches away from the teenager's face; his right hand holding Denzel in place as his left reached for his wallet. Everyone assuemd he was a heartless assassin. One with no emotional ties to anyone or anything. Part of this was true. He no longer ties, but he once did.

"Look at this...I mean **_really_** look at it!"

Denzel did as instructed – not by choice – but due to his lack of other options. Reno had him pinned against the door, a small picture only centimetres from his face. The small picture looked to be just around the size of the ones Cloud kept in his wallet, but this one was faded and creased; signs of over-handling. It showed three people. A young woman with long raven hair, pale skin and soft green eyes. A little girl with the same raven hair as the woman, with bright blue eyes. The third person surprised Denzel, it was Reno. He looked a lot younger, but there was no denying the vivid hair and the unmistakable eyes...the same eyes as the little girl.

"She's your d-"

"Was...she _**was**_ my daughter. And the woman was my girlfriend. Her name was Ally and Kaori was four. They lived in Sector Seven Slums. ShinRa wouldn't permit me to get them out before the plate was brought down. They wouldn't allow me to save my own girlfriend and daughter...your Dad got you outta the Sector before it went down, but I couldn't get my kid out of harms way. Don't you tell me nobody I loved was taken away...don't you dare, Denzel."

Silence quickly enveloped the room, the only sound being the heavy breathing of its two inhabitants. Nobody else knew about the life he had led outside of ShinRa, not even the President. Tseng and Rude, that was all. Rude had been Kaori's godfather. Tseng had known because he was the Turks' director. He had access to all areas of his Turks lives. No one outside of those two had even expected it. Too many people bore grudges and he hadn't wanted his two number one girls to get hurt because of him. That was why he had never spoken of them and kept their identities a closely guarded secret. But it had backfired in the end...the harm hadn't come from his enemies, but from himself.

Reno sighed as he slowly released the front of Denzel's t-shirt. He shouldn't have flipped like that. Denzel had every right to despise him. Everyone did. He hurt people, he tore lives asunder. He even hurt himself and blamed it on others. His two girls were gone because of his actions, not anyone elses. His fault.

"You have every right to hate me...hell, I hate me most of the time. But just know, I hurt myself along with everyone else."

Denzel stared dumbly as the Turk turned his back on him, unknowingly dropping the small photo. Reno... a father? He had hated the man for years, blocked out all other emotions while in his presence, never once had it occured to him that maybe – just maybe – he had had a life back then too. He had lost his family too.

Denzel mentally cursed himself as he bent down and picked up the picture, taking a moment to look at the smiling faces of its three inhabitants. He had never seen Reno smile like that; smirk, yes. Grin, of course. Laugh, definitely. But never smile, not a proper smile, one of just happiness and being content. Denzel cursed himself again as guilt swept over him...he really had had his head up his ass.

"Reno...I didn't know."

Reno raised an eyebrow as he looked back, eyes locking onto the photo in Denzel held out. A light smile crossed his lips as he took it back, staring at it for a moment before sliding it back into his wallet. The past was something no one could ever change. He'd always miss them, always blame their deaths on himself, but that's why he was back working today. To atone for everything he'd done wrong in the past.

"No one did, and I would appreciate it if you'd keep it that way, Denzel. It's funny really...I never told anyone because I'd wanted to protect them. I had to follow orders, if I hadn't, they'd have been harmed...not that things turned out much different in the end though."

Silent minutes dragged by as both males became lost in his own thoughts. Each realizing that despite the fact neither would ever admit it, they were more alike than they had originally thought. Sector Seven had brought both of their worlds down around them. And they were both still fighting with their own selves as to who was really at blame.

"Truce?"

Reno nodded lightly as he yanked himself from his memories. If he spent too long admist them, he'd want to stay there for good. It seemed like a good option at times, but he had to pay back for all the wrong he'd done first, then he could stay with them for good, but not till then. For now, he would work and look out for this kid in front of him...he owed Denzel that much.

"Truce... 3982, unlock code before the open code."

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks to Zarazia for reminding me of this fic :)_**


End file.
